Three Things To Know About A McGarden
by BlackLynx17
Summary: How can they be together when they are so different? Because Gazille is just all muscle and Levy is just... innocent. One day Levy picks up a magical book that holds all the answers but she may have to oppose her McGarden ways if she wants to have her storybook ending.


**BlackLynx17: Because people requested this in reviews from my BaccusxCana fiction, and because I had some free time and an idea, I wrote this. I probably won't make another main GazillexLevy so really enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer and Spoiler- That magazine article is not mine, it's something I found off the internet though I did change some of the wording because it was written confusingly at some points.**

.

Three Things To Know About A McGarden

.

There were three things that were always common in the McGarden family. It was a trait carried down from generation to generation, to both males and females alike. If you became a close enough person or friend to a McGarden, you were bound to pick up on these traits. Maybe even a stranger could see them if they spent enough time with one, it's not like they hid their traits from the world. They were apart of their every day lives and would continue to be for generations to come.

People of the McGarden family, first off, were smart. Geniuses were what other people called them so that's why most members carrying the name McGarden decided to be teachers, professors, and doctors in life. They wanted to share their 'genius' with others and try to make the world a better place. Those who had a different passion in life, because not all McGardens were as generous as others, went off to follow their own dreams. No matter where they went though, or who they married, their McGarden trait shined brightly.

The second trait that the McGarden's carried was patience. This was mostly due to the fact though that most McGarden's were slow people, usually shown in more women than men. They had the patience to wait, to look forward to, to observe until the time was right. They were never down about their slowness and didn't think anything badly about it. They thanked their patience and often told their children that it was a blessing because the key to many things in life was patience.

The last trait of the McGarden's had to be the most valuable. Sure smarts was interesting, and patience's made you a good person in life, but this last trait... the trait of being able to forgive anyone no matter how bad their deed was. This trait was the one they held their pride in the most. The trait of forgiveness. No mistake though, they would get angry when wronged and wouldn't forgive just anybody. Only the ones who truly deserved their forgiveness, the ones who tried to earn it and the ones who they loved.

With all these traits combined, it was clear that the McGarden's were good people. All of them. No matter how big or small, no matter what shape or size, no matter what future they chose whether they wanted to be a doctor... or be a Fairy Tail mage.

* * *

Levy McGarden had her head in her book and her mind in the clouds. She imagined the characters in the romantic adventure book she was reading, how handsome the male character was and how beautiful the female is. She imagined the town it was set in, the little cottage in the fields the female lived in while the male lived in a grand castle surrounded by walls of thick ivory as tall as trees. She let her mind wander freely as she progressed through the book, ignoring the stiffness in her legs.

She stood in front of the romance novels section in Magnolia's only bookstore in town. Don't be mistaken though, the library held book as well as other places, but this was the only store that sold their books. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, they were starting to dry from not blinking for a minute straight, then looked around her surroundings. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't know what time it was or how long she had been reading for. One thing was for sure though, Levy was buying this book today.

As she remembered her page number and walked to the front of the store, two girls dressed up in frilly bright clothing caught her eye. They were huddled around the magazine section of the store, a place Levy's never step foot towards. Curious about what the girls were giggling about, they had to be around her age, she strained her neck and saw that they were standing in the sappy romance dating magazine section for teens.

"Oh my God! This mag is genius! With this I'll finally be able to tell if he's interested or not!" One girl squealed at her friend.

And that's how it all began.

Levy wasn't normally one for eavesdropping, but it couldn't be helped if they were announcing it to the whole store. She stood where she was and stared down at her book, swiping little glances at the two girls beside her.

"Really? This one seems more simple though. Instead of ten things it's only seven." Her friend said.

"Silly Trishy, I'm not only buying this for the article! I also want the special prize that comes with it!"

"Oh I see, well are you ready? We still have to restock our make-up supply for our dates tonight."

Levy flinched several times during the conversation, at make-up and date. These girls were nearly the same age, going out on dates and using make-up like normal teenagers do. And here Levy was, never used make-up once in her life and definitely never been on a date before. She often wondered if it was because of her lifestyle? Because she was a mage instead of just... normal.

Then again, she loved being a mage and normal was overrated. She watched the two giggling girls pass by her then looked back over at the magazine section. On the slim chance that she might experience being normal just to know what it feels like, she walked over to the section and started looking at what the girls were looking at. That is when she saw it, or at least read it.

_10 Signs To See If He's Into You!_

It was the first thing she saw, standing out in bright red with hearts decorating the cover. This was the romance teen magazine section, but still... could it get more girly? Levy had a romantic interest, he was so thick headed though she couldn't tell if he held one back. Maybe, Levy's palm twitched as she lifted up her hand slightly. Maybe this magazine might actually be able to help, maybe.

She looked a little over to the left and saw another magazine.

_7 Sure Signs He's Interested In You_

She felt a connection to that magazine, like that was actually the one she was looking for. Instead of grabbing the first one she saw, she grabbed the second one instead and hugged it closely to her chest. She felt guilty for some reason but also a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. That day after paying for her book and magazine, she ran home looking over her shoulders the way there.

* * *

The magazine just laid there on her bed. She hadn't touched it when she got home, haven't opened the page or read something. It was just... there. This is stupid, she thought. What was the point of buying it if she wouldn't read it? But there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling of disappointment and rejection. If she did read the article and did in fact compare it to the man she loved, what if he didn't react the way she wanted him to?

What if he showed no interest? Being blissfully oblivious was working perfectly for Levy at the moment. She didn't know if he liked or hated her and that was fine, not knowing. She could imagine up all the possibilities if he did like her in her mind, but if she knew the truth... she couldn't do that any longer. What's the point of fantasizing about a man who didn't even like you? Pitiful really. Levy didn't like being seen as pitiful... so what was she going to do about it?

...

She rather be pitiful than a coward though.

...

Walking over to her bed, she sad down on it and reached for the magazine. Just touching the cover made her cheeks fluster and her palms sweat, as if she was about to read a dirty magazine. It wasn't though, it was for teens with boy troubles. Levy was a teen and she had boy troubles. It wasn't illegal for her to read this and with that thought in her head, she opened the magazine and looked for the article about the seven sure signs.

_Are you falling for a man but you are in doubt whether he is reciprocating the same feeling? In which always makes you ask yourself these kind of questions like "does he like me?" or "is he interested in me?" and so on? Has this inability to know his mind been making your life very frustrating? Making your mind never be at rest? Yes? We know what your feeling. The question is now, how can you know he is interested in you? This article will reveal to you the SURE , PROVEN and GENUINE signs you have to be looking for to let you know that he is interested in you._

Wow, well the magazine sure sounded convincing enough and that was only the intro! Levy gained a little confidence in herself and read on.

**He Always Calls You By Name:**_ The first sign is that he will always use your name to call you whenever he is conversing with you, at anywhere and at any time. This is because calling your name makes him feel good and comfortable. Since he is also having feelings for you, he will like to be mentioning your name often. _

Levy closed the magazine after that and placed it beside her on the bed. She blinked then made her mind up. She was going to try out this book and try to see the seven signs, one sign at a time though. She didn't want to be overcome with advice and signs, one sign would work for her. And when he failed or passed, hopefully passed, she'd move onto the next one.

Levy nodded her head, she was going to do this!

...

Oh God, she was really going to do this.

* * *

He always calls you by name.

"Morning Gazille!" Levy cheered walking towards him.

Gazille looked up from his breakfast, a plate of nuts and bolts, and grumbled. He nodded his head lightly though as a reply then continued to eat. Well that one failed, Levy would not waver though. She sat down on the bench across from him and smiled at his Exceed.

"Morning Pantherlily," she smiled.

"Morning Levy, how are you doing?" Pantherlily replied.

Well he always called her by her name, but Levy wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with a cat. Levy's smile stayed strong as she giggled.

"Well, thanks for asking. How are you doing?" She replied back.

Their conversation came to a stop when Gazille slammed his hand on the table.

"Pantherlily! Here, get me another plateful." Gazille said holding up his clean plate.

This was a chance Levy was looking for.

"I'll do it Gazille, I was just about to greet Mirajane anyway." Levy said standing up from her seat.

Gazille smirked, "good pipsqueak, make it quick."

Pipsqueak, Levy had forgotten about that nickname he gave her and frowned. Gazille, upon seeing this, froze up and started waving his hands in front of his face.

"I mean, please!" He corrected afraid she might burst into tears at his rudeness.

Levy smiled, though it wasn't a bright as before, and nodded.

"Be back in a jiffy."

She walked away from him and wondered, maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe he needed more opportunities to use her name... but how? That's when Levy realized that she'd have to let someone else in on the plan if she wanted to find out.

* * *

"Here pipsqueak, bunny girl asked me to give this to you for some reason." Gazille said scratching the back of his neck.

Levy frowned, pipsqueak again. She reluctantly took the book from him and turned back to her company of Cana and Erza sitting across from her.

"Thanks Gah-zille," she stretched out his name.

"Whatever, just tell bunny girl I'm not her errand dragon alright pipsqueak?"

* * *

"Yo! pipsqueak, Salamander wanted to know if you'd join on a mission with them?"

Another failure Levy thought pinching her legs.

* * *

"Hey! Pipsqueak!"

* * *

"Oh pipsqueak!"

* * *

"Hmm, pipsqueak."

* * *

"Pipsqueak."

* * *

"Pipsqueak."

* * *

"Pipsqueak!"

* * *

After three days and only hearing being called pipsqueak, Levy finally decided enough time had passed for her to go on to the next sign in her book. She walked out the guild with her head hanging down, dragging her feet along as she walked home.

"Wait up pipsqueak!"

Something broke inside Levy at that moment, she turned around and glared at Gazille; her hands clenching into fists beside her.

"MY NAME IS LEVY! LE-VY! GOT IT! NOT PIPSQUEAK, I'M NOT EVEN THAT SHORT!" She yelled at him.

Yelled. Needless to say everyone's attention in the guild went to the two of them. Levy's pale face turned scarlet in embarrassment, where had that come from? She was just... something just... oh and she just yelled it in front of everyone!

"I know, I prefer calling people by my nicknames though." Gazille replied unfazed.

Levy looked up at him.

"If it bothered you so much you should have told me earlier, great. Now I look like the bad guy in front of the entire guild." Gazille sighed peeking behind his shoulders.

Levy's blush slowly lightened as she giggled. She was so focused on hearing her own name from his lips, she never stopped and listened to the other names that came out of it. Then again, the only person Gazille ever called by their real name was Pantherlily. Somehow, she felt less depressed about the pipsqueak thing and forgot about it.

"Sorry for yelling and it's alright. I don't mind it." She mumbled looking away.

"You might not mind it, but the others sure as hell will. Levy it is then." He said.

And that slowly fading blush came back with vengeance. He had said her name, was that an accomplishment? She had told him to, well screamed it, and there was nowhere in the magazine that said she couldn't just ask him to call her by her name.

Levy. She liked the way it seemed to roll of his tongue.

"Thanks Gazille."

* * *

**He Always Touches You - Contact You Lightly:** _For you to know that he is interested in you, make sure you take note whether he always touches you lightly or if he likes to make his body have contact with yours. If this always happens, know that he is interested in you. This is because those contacts or touches are deliberate ones, not by mistake._

Levy reread the next sign then decided to skip it. She's known the man for months now and knows for an absolute fact! That he's never tried to touch her body (other than that Phantom event that was behind them now) or contact her lightly. Ever. And even if Levy tried this and set up a situation where he would have the opportunity to touch her, she knew he wouldn't take it.

Gazille wasn't the cuddle type of guy, though Levy wondered if she would like cuddling? She counted this one as a failure and went on to the next.

**He Always Avoids You At Difficult Times:** _There are times when you will notice that he ignores you. Don't panic over this. This is due to his feeling for you because he might be afraid that he will loss you if he lets you know the difficult times he is facing or he might not want to hurt your feelings if you discovered his challenges at that times. _

... Levy wanted to laugh so hard at this, she wanted to cry. Gazille? Ignoring her? He's never once done that, complain that she's talking to him too much yeah, but ignore? Never. And then difficult times? The only difficult times Gazille had, that she's known, is when he fights against Natsu and Erza. Gazille's never avoided Levy before so this sign was invalid, it didn't count. Another bust she thought reading onto the next one.

**He Often Ignores His Love Life Conversation:** _Always take note of his attitude towards discussing his love life. If he always diverts the talking to another discussion when you are trying to talk about his love life, know that he is interested in you. This is because he is trying not to make you feel bad about him or trying to protect your feelings toward him because he knows that he will propose to you shortly._

Alright, she could work with this. Love life conversations? No problem, it was like every other conversation in the world.

* * *

Levy's been striking up a conversation with Gazille now for five minutes now. She's tried to keep his interests by talking about him, his fights, what type of metal he liked to eat, what was his hardest battle he ever won, just a whole grip on manly things he was sure to talk (and brag) about. Finally, when the conversation between them was finally started to slow down, she swooped in.

"Uh, huh. Amazing Gazille, what about your love life? Seeing anyone special?" She asked in a simple tone.

A tone that sounded like she didn't really care, but still wanted to talk and just ran out of things to talk about. She practiced this tone before seeing him and thought she nailed it perfectly. As Pantherlily sat at on the table, sipping a kiwi juice pack watching his two friends talk back and forth, he was also curious about his partner's love life.

"Well, do you have a love life to speak of Gazille?" Pantherlily added.

Gazille felt cornered like a rat, it was one thing if the pipsqueak was asking, but his cat too?! How could he avoid this one? Avoid... meaning running away... Gazille Redfox ran away from nothing! Not any challenge and certainly not any question.

"Who has time to work on a relationship? I need to train and work on getting stronger so no one can stand in my way!" He answered with pride.

Pantherlily's eyes started sparking as he nodded and stood up too, "spoken like a true warrior!"

Levy sighed, he hadn't avoided the topic like she hoped he would and now she just learned that he held no interest in even having a love life. She leaned against hand and played with Pantherlily's tail.

"Still, if a girl happened to come along that you liked, would you consider dating her?"

She was so off sulking to herself she didn't noticed how the man in question look at her, or how his face relaxed with surprise to her question, or how he stared at her before quickly looking away then clearing his voice.

"I might, as long as she wouldn't interfere with my training."

Levy should have been glad to hear this... but she wasn't. He had answered meaning she had failed another sign. Besides, even with that being said, if he would have liked Levy already then he would have at least tried to show an interest.

"I wouldn't mind your training." Levy told herself then stood up from the table and walked off.

Pantherlily looked at his partner and asked, "what did she mean by that?" Before taking a sip from his kiwi juice.

Gazille had a small feeling inside of him, but the past has proven his feelings wrong before so he didn't bother listening to it.

"I don't know."

* * *

Levy was feeling the bitter sting of defeat. She wanted to call it quits, to throw in the towel and indulge herself with chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate... but that would have been an insult to Fairy Tail. She was from Fairy Tail, she was a Fairy Tail mage. They didn't know when to give up, Levy didn't know when to give up! After this new bound of confidence she opened up her magazine and read on.

**He Always Gives You More Attention:** _If you have been taking note that he always pays more attention to you when other women are in presence. Know that this is a great indication that he is interested in you._

Her doubts came back at two times speed as she sulked on her bed. It's like this article didn't want her to be with him. Levy should have known, she wasn't a normal teenage girl. This article couldn't apply to her but she read on anyway. Fairy Tail rang in the back of her head.

Gazille never showed her anymore attention than anyone else, he barely showed her any attention in fact. If Levy hadn't been the first one to greet and talk to him, she was sure they wouldn't talk for weeks! Months even! That's just the kind of man Gazille is, now if Levy was some sort of a challenge to him like Laxus and Natsu then he would have talked to her but as herself? Gazille gave more attention to them and his food then he's ever done to her.

"Don't feel bad Levy, if you want something bad enough you just have to work for it." She mumbled to herself.

... before going off to the next part though, she reread the last sign. Always pays more attention to you when other women are in presence... it wouldn't hurt to try but Levy already knew it would be a waste of time so she went onto the next.

**He Always Likes To Tell Jokes:** _Always look forward to if he always likes to tell jokes when you are around him to make you laugh. Also if he often looks at your eyes whenever he completes his jokes it's because, and has be proven that, men look at someone they have interested in when they tell jokes. _

It was like the magazine was really against her! Trying to get his attention while he was surrounded by other girls seemed like a good idea at the moment.

* * *

"Explain to us again why you want ALL of us to go talk to Gazille with you?" Erza asked.

Several other heads nodded in agreement with Erza.

"Please, don't make me explain. Just please do this for me, I'll owe you all one!" Levy begged.

The female mages all started looking at each other warily, Lucy was the only one who walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this important to you?" She asked.

Levy looked up with glossy eyes, "Lu-chan. Yes, it is."

"Well then that's good enough for me! I'm in!" Lucy cheered.

"So it seems, of course I'll help Levy." Erza smiled at her.

"Me too." Lisanna added.

"As long as Gray doesn't get the wrong idea, I don't mind." Juvia told her.

"This seems like fun." Mirajane giggled.

"Now hold up, before anyone else agrees let's table this. We all can't just go and talk to Gazille, there's like twenty of us. It'll be suspicious." Lucy cut in.

Thinking about it, Levy realized that she was right. So in the end it was going to be her, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, and Cana. Seven girls because of her seven signs. Levy thought it would at least be a little bit lucky.

* * *

"Hi Gazille." The seven girls recited.

Gazille looked up from his seat, having a heated discussion with Pantherlily about something, and paled. Why was he being completely surrounded by women at the moment? He gulped then looked down at Pantherlily, he was equally confused.

"I'm not in trouble now, am I?" He asked.

The seven girls giggled amongst themselves and Levy felt some sort of accomplishment! Giggled, she was giggling, he made a joke just now. He made a joke in front of her! But was he staring at her? He was now! Little to Levy's knowledge, Gazille was being absolutely serious at that moment and turned to her only for answers, like if he was going to have to fight seven mages for something he doesn't even remember doing to them.

"Nope, we just all wanted to talk to you." Lucy told him sitting down next to him.

If Levy sat down on his other side then it would be harder for him to be able to pay attention to her than sitting down across from him... but she did want to sit next to him. All this time, she's always been sitting across but never beside. Levy took a deep breath then sat on his other side, their shoulders touching briefly before she scooted away.

"Make room for us now." Cana laughed as the girls all scrambled to fit.

So much for scooting away, Levy was knocked right back into Gazille's shoulders and blushed at their skin contact.

"Sorry," she mumbled at him, but Gazille was paying no attention to her.

He was busy trying to answer all the questions the girls seemed to be shoving down his throat. Levy watched him during the whole thing, how he would become tongue-tied or how he would sweat, not once did he glance back at her. Maybe because he was busy answering questions but still... it hurt a little inside.

"Hey Levy, do you have any idea why this is happening to me?"

Levy looked up upon hearing her name and saw Gazille was finally staring down at her. She looked towards the girls and saw their attention was on Pantherlily at the moment. Levy looked back at Gazille and bit her lip slightly, "well, um..." she shrugged.

Gazille sighed then ran a hand down over his face. He finally noticed the soft touch against his elbow and looked down to see it was brushing up against Levy's. He turned red in embarrassment, though it was a subtle red, and jerked back his arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled at her cradling it.

Levy giggled and shook her head, "I didn't mind."

Gazille was stumped. Not only did he wonder why these girls were all hovering over him like they were, he also wondered now what the pipsqueak mean by saying 'I didn't mind' or that smile she was giving him.

"HEY LUCY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OVER THERE WITH THAT TRASH CAN?!"

That thought quickly left his mind.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TRASH CAN YOU CAMPFIRE!"

"CAMPFIRE?! I'M AT LEAST A BONFIRE! MAYBE EVEN A BUILDING-ON-FIRE!"

Gazille roared in laughter as he forgot his troubles with the ladies and walked over to Natsu.

He headbutted him, "OH YEAH?!"

Natsu only headbutted back, "YEAH!"

Well... at least Levy at his attention for a little while. Maybe she could sort of count this as an success from a certain point of view.

* * *

**His Friend Always Discuss Your Love Life With You:** _Lastly, take note if most of his close friends often ask you about your dating life when you are talking with them. This is to help him find out whether you are dating someone at that time or not. This is another huge sign of his interest in you._

_If you are a woman that is facing this type of challenge, try to take note of all these signs. If out of these seven signs, you are sure of 5 or 6 then **SURELY**, he's interested in you._

... Levy walked over to her stove and turned the burner on, she waited until it was lit before holding the magazine up towards it then threw it into the sink, watching it burn. Not once, never once, had Gazille's 'friends' asked if she was dating someone. Her teammates from her team? Yeah, sure, but they weren't Gazille's friends though. They still held some resentment towards him for kidnapping and beating them up.

She knew it. Levy knew it from the beginning. She wasn't normal, the magazine couldn't have worked for her. The guy she loved wasn't normal, no magazine would have worked for her. She needed a romance teenage magazine written by a mage... she needed Lucy.

With this last hope she had, Levy put on her slippers and ran towards her best friend's home.

* * *

"You want to know if I have a secret mage way to know if a boy likes you or not?" Lucy repeated.

Levy nodded.

"Does this have something to do with the weird requests you've been asking around Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

Again she nodded. This was her best friend she was nodding too, she would understand her pain and help her anyway she could so Levy proceeded to tell her the story. About the magazine and about trying it out on Gazille to see if he liked her or not, about the results, everything. And while Lucy listened she didn't laugh or doze off, she showed Levy her complete and undivided attention.

"Wow, I mean... wow. You go Levy, taking the first step in courting him." Lucy giggled.

Levy shook her head, "no! It's not like that! I mean, that article was just suppose to be a joke! I wasn't suppose to get this serious about it and actually rely on it. I mean, I could have waited. Waited until he would have noticed me, waited for him to make the first move, waited for him to like me." She explained.

The touch on her shoulder stopped her from saying more, she looked up at Lucy.

"But waiting never gets you anywhere Levy. Waiting never got you here to Fairy Tail and waiting never made us friends. You, doing something about it and taking a chance, did. You didn't wait to get invited to Fairy Tail, you went there on your own, and you didn't wait for me to talk to you, you reached out to me just like you how you reached out to that magazine, like how your trying to reach out to Gazille right now." Lucy told her.

"But I could be patient-"

"I'm not saying you aren't patient Levy, you're one of the most patient people I know and that's a good thing. That means you take your time with doing things and get them right the first time and try to work harder with people instead of giving up because of them. More people in the world should be patient, but waiting is a totally different thing."

... Levy looked down at her hands, she was rubbing them against each other.

"So what do I do?"

"Well," Lucy said matter of factly, "you can 'be patient' aka wait around for something that might not appear, or you can go out and reach for him. Reach for his attention, reach for his love, show him your interest. Give him something to think about Levy."

Reach out. It felt like going against her way of life, becoming impatient with the man and demanding his intentions on her... but with the way Lucy had put it before...

She had went to Fairy Tail, not wait for them to ask her to join.

She had tried to be Lucy's friend, not wait for her to befriend her.

Looking at it from that point of view, Levy had done a lot of things that would make one question her patience.

"I'm going to do it."

"What's that?" Lucy asked lightly, not really hearing her mumbling before.

"I said, I'm going to do it. I'm going to reach out and not just wait around! Thanks Lucy!" Levy cheered hugging her best friend.

"Anytime Levy, I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic about it."

"I'm going to do it, I'm really going to do it!"

* * *

She couldn't do it.

The next day when Levy had arrived at Fairy Tail, she had asked Gazille if she could talk to him alone, she had taken him away from Fairy Tail and into the streets of Magnolia, she had stopped to sit on a bench near Magnolia's park with Gazille by her side and now she had his full attention.

There was one problem though...

SHE COULDN'T DO IT!

"Yeah? What's this about Levy?" Gazille mumbled boredly.

He was worried, but just wasn't showing it. Why would his friend call him out like this? Why would she request for them to speak alone? Questions similar to those wandered around in his head wondering, but no answers came up.

"Well you see, um..." Levy said blushed redder and redder with every word.

This was getting her nowhere and one thing Gazille was not, was a patient person.

"If you aren't going to say anything then I'm leaving! I have a bone to pick with that Salamander." Gazille said standing up to leave.

Leave, he was leaving. He was about to walk out on her, on pure instinct alone Levy reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm a smart person!" She blurted out.

Gazille was a little surprised and raised his eyebrows, "and?"

"Well, I'm smart but not just me. My whole family's smart so we pretty much know a lot of things, but with you I know nothing." She explained.

And what the hell was she explaining? Gazille looked around him then stared down at her.

"You're telling me this... because?"

"And we're patient too! Everyone is my family has patience, I'm probably the first one in generations who got tired of waiting and decided to reach out to you!" She said.

Gazille thought of the words, 'reach out', then stared at their joint hands.

"You wanted... to hold my hand?" He asked even more confused.

Levy shook her head, "no.. I mean yes! I mean, I was going to wait for you. I was going to wait and be patient but I just have to know. I like you Gazille and I just have to know if you even remotely feel the same way about me so that I can wait for the day where you finally make a move on me." Levy explained.

Gazille wanted to turn tail and run. For the first time in his life, he wanted to run away from something... but just like how it was in the McGarden's family to be smart, patient, and forgiving, it was in the Redfox family to never run away from anything. So Gazille stayed, he stayed and sat back down next to her, he sat back down and stared at her, he stared and... that's all. He just stared.

"Gazille?" Levy wondered once he went quiet.

"... have you forgotten what I've done to you and your little team before in the past?" He finally answered.

Levy shook her head, "no, but I have forgiven you for it as well as everyone else."

Gazille gave her a sour look.

"I don't know how you can just forgive me so easily for hurting you like that! I'd be pissed off and swear revenge!" Gazille yelled then thought about things.

Was that what this was? Some type of revenge? To play with his heart then smash it into a million pieces? Was that the game she was playing at? If so Gazille was finally learning and sort of felt... regret. He always regretted doing that to the pipsqueak and her pathetic excuse for a team after he had joined Fairy Tail, but to go this far? Gazille's thoughts were thrown off when he saw her reaction.

Levy smiled lightly at him and took his hands in her own, she intertwined their fingers together in one hand while she tugged the other, placing it over her heart.

"When you love someone, it's easy to forgive them for their mistakes if they're worth forgiving." She giggled lightly staring at their joint hands.

She liked the image of it, her hands in his. His palm was slightly bigger than hers and with her own delicate small hands, it seemed to completely over power them... but if you really looked closely. You could see where her tiny fragile fingers peeked out, her cream colored skin against his darker shade. Yin and Yang she quickly thought than giggled to herself again, that was just the wrong comparison for the two of them. And their hands together did not look like a circle either... they fit though.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Gazille asked breaking her from her concentration.

Levy looked up and smiled, "well we're from Fairy Tail right? Everyone's crazy there, I'd feel left out if I wasn't," she responded.

"And what's this talk about love! I thought you just liked me!" Gazille complained.

Levy blushed, "l-lo-love? Did I say love? I meant l-like! I mean love, I mean what difference does it make?! Love, like, they're both are the same thing!" She complained back.

Gazille thought she was about to pass out due to how bright red her face was and chuckled to himself, he lifted the hand over her heart up and poked her cheek.

"I'm not good at reading between the lines." He told her.

Levy blinked, "excuse me?"

"And just forget about all that mushy love romantic crap and public affection, I'm not good at that either. As for dates? I wouldn't know what places to take you other than my heavy metal concerts or junkyards and I get jealous pretty easily. I won't like other men hanging around with you." He continued to talk.

"Gazille?" Levy mumbled.

"And you can just forget about anniversaries, I can't even remember my own birthday sometimes! Oh and gifts, I don't know what girls like so don't get me started on gifts. I might spend my all my time on training and wouldn't give you the attention you'd want or deserve. I'm not good at showing my emotions either and wouldn't know what to do if I ever made you mad or sad."

Where was he going with this? Levy thought.

"So overall what I'm saying is that I'm not dating, perfect boyfriend, material. Sorry, but I'm not... I could, I don't know, try to change some things, but I don't want to get your hopes up. And let's face it, a guy like me an-"

"Hold everything, are you saying you'd consider liking me?" Levy asked finally understanding.

Gazille blushed, "I'm trying to give you all the reasons why I wouldn't be a good boyfriend!"

"But still, are you saying you'd want to... go out?... with... me?"

Gazille scowled.

"If you can stand going out with a person like me, after ignoring all those reasons,... I guess it couldn't hurt." Gazille said.

It was Levy's time to scowl now, but not just scowl, to cry too. Gazille flinched and raised up his hands, not really knowing what to do with them.

"NO! I MEAN, I'M SORRY?! PLEASE DON'T CRY!" Gazille freaked out.

Levy shook her head and hiccupped, wiping her tears away.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm sorry. I'm a bad person, I don't want you to be with me because I'm asking you Gazille. I want you to be with me because you want to be with me, I don't want to force you into anything and yet I'm forcing you right now and it's, it's..." Levy started crying again.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I LIKE YOU TO ALRIGHT? I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY AND SMART AND BRAVE SINCE YOU CAN STAND BEING MY FRIEND, YOU'RE NOT FORCING ME INTO ANYTHING!" Gazille yelled waving his hands side to side.

Levy stopped crying and sniffed.

"Really?" She asked, a little bit of snot running down her nose.

Gazille frowned, "yes really, but forget I said all of that and just remember you're not forcing me."

Levy giggled wiping her nose off, "I don't think that's possible, I have really good memory."

Gazille sighed out, "let's give this a shot then. I... like, how smart you are and think you're cute every time you have your head in a book. I also find it pretty amazing how you can... talk to a person like me with ease and not... be scared of me and just act carefree."

Levy's eyes widened as she blushed, "really?" She asked mesmerized by his words.

"Yeah, really." Gazille said dully, embarrassed that he had to confess his... _feelings_ to the girl.

"Really really?" Levy asked again.

"Yes! Really!"

"You're not making this up because you don't want to hurt my feelings?" She asked.

"I never want to hurt your feelings Levy, but no I'm not making this up. I... like you," Gazille spat out, "okay? Do we have an understanding now?"

Levy blushed upon hearing the confession and nodded. Gazille sighed out in relief and leaned back into the bench. Never before in his life had he felt so exhausted... never. Levy leaned back with him and started.

"Where does that lead us now?" She asked.

Gazille looked at her from the bottom of his eyes and sighed.

"I think that leads us here." Gazille said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to lean against his chest.

"And here." He added holding her hand.

Levy blushed and decided to be bravely impatient, she gazed up at Gazille and moved around to get a better reach.

"What about here?" She asked him.

Gazille looked down at her, confused.

"Whe-"

His sentence got interrupted when Levy pressed her lips against his own. She only meant for it to be a light peck, but since she kissed him while Gazille's mouth was wide open in speech... instead she got something much more heated. And there were children at the park playing around them too. Levy was the one who pulled back and bit her bottom lip, loving the sensation her lips were giving her, while Gazille leaned his head back against the bench and put on his thinking face.

"We might be there, just might be."

Levy was proud to be a McGarden, she was proud that she was smart, patient, and forgiving towards others. Being smart though would often blind her to the simple things in life, being patient would sometimes make her miss out on a lot of things as they passed her by, and being forgiving? It might lead her to a disadvantage of being used by others, so it was a good thing that she had found someone who was nothing like her three traits.

Someone who was dumb and could point out the really stupid things in life that would make her laugh, someone who was impatient and would rush her around so she could see everything in life and wouldn't miss out on a thing, someone who wasn't as easily forgiving to protect her when bad people tried to take advantage.

Someone nothing like her, and the same applied for him as well.

Though it is nice to have someone who has so many things in common with you, someone exactly like you, it's gets boring after a while. If everyone was normal, the world would be such a dull place so thank goodness there were some weirdo's and crazies every now and then to spice the world up a little bit. Because-

"Did you know Gazille? That opposites often attract?"

She- she beat me to it, she beat me to the end of my big speech! I was waiting to say it all this time, I was building everything up for that single moment and she-! She! This is unfair! I demand you erase that sentence! Erase it right now dammit!

"Hmm, so that's why I was attracted to your shortness."

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT MEANY! AND EVEN IF I AM THEN THAT MUST MEAN YOUR AS TALL AS A BUILDING! HOW'S THE WEATHER UP THERE?!"

"I don't know about the weather, but the view is great. Ha, I might even show you one day pipsqueak."

"SHUT UP YOU GIANT!"

* * *

**BlackLynx17: Alright, few things. One being that line where the narrator is complaining, if you guys didn't like it then I can erase it. When I first wrote the scene it didn't have it and I thought it was perfect. After getting the idea though, I decided to post it up to see if people laughed.**

**So if you didn't like that 'she beat me to it' sentence, if you think it takes away or ruins the story, tell me and I'll erase it.**

**Secondly, at the part where Gazille makes fun of Levy's shortness again, please imagine a vein sticking out of her head before she screams.**

**That is all, thank you. Please review.**


End file.
